Kung Fu Panda: Untold
by Chamber Enomous
Summary: Po will find himself in a new journey. He will come to realize, "No matter how hard you try, the world can still wrong you!" Story contains Author additions such as plot, events, and characters. Pure, no lemons. W.I.P Fixing chapters 1-2
1. The Beginning

**The sun has already set as the sky darkens a little tonight. Viper and Tigress are in Viper's room in a discussion, Po in particular. Viper and Tigress are across from each other as they are both seated on the floor.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KFP OR ITS SERIES and also, this takes place after KFP 3**

"Why don't you think you deserve it?" said Viper. "Because, why me? I don't want to because I don't believe I am worthy… He has been so understanding only for me to put him down. Why me!? Why out of all the women in the Valley was it me? I just don't"—Po was overhearing all of this. He was a little angry of how Tigress saw herself. He decided to do the one thing he never had the guts to do. He got out of his room and quietly opened Viper's. He picked up Tigress by the arm and pulled her into a kiss. _I can't believe I am kissing Tigress._ Final thoughts were, _I'm so dead tomorrow…_ ( **Position Note: He pulled her up; she had her right arm in his grasp as for the other was on his chest trying to pull away. Po had his arm around her waist pulling her in.)** Him entering was bad enough. But a kiss accompanying it was very unique to her; very alien. He then breaks saying with a soft tone, "I don't ever want to you say that again! You're a special feline, Tigress…at least to me" He continues to smile and leave, sliding their door quietly, blushing in the process at his confession. He then proceeded to the kitchen.

Tigress is in a surprised state and decides to sit against the left corner from the door. Resting her right leg and bending her left, along with her paw on her heart feeling the beat, as it was rising. She soon slowly drew her head back as at the same time, her hand slid down from her chest to her lap. Completely forgetting about Vipers existence, she sets off to a Dreamscape. Viper breaks the silence, "So, about my other idea, the one I had earlier… What do you think?", Tigress returned to reality and said, "I don't think it's a good idea. I know it would be honorable, though I don't think you need it…" Viper replies shyly, "Ar-are you sure?" Tigress nodded as she then spoke, "A statue Viper? If anyone deserves such a gift, it should be the Dragon Warrior. Don't you agree? After all, he has come a long way!" Viper nodded with a smile, "Yes, I would believe you make a good point. Besides, there is something more to him after all. I just.can't out my finger on it." Tigress nods in understanding. Tigress soon got up, 'goodnights' Viper as she slid her door shut, then proceeded to her room to rest.

 **Earlier, as Po was making his way to the kitchen**

He heard some familiar laughter. He came to soon realize it was monkey and Mantis together in their respective chairs, chuckling at some joke. Crane in his chair looking up from the scroll he was reading, noticed Po and invited him to there little banter. He refused due to the expected upcoming training and sleep deprivation. Although, he had informed them about a memory. "Ha, I remember about another time. This was more embarrassing. I was confronting a wolf about what he stole and kindly asked him to give it back. He laughed, so I decided to take it and give it back to its owner. He was furious, eh, Eh, Eh! Get it, cause 'furious' five." "We get it, Po." said Crane. "Yeah, that was pretty bad." said Mantis. Po continued "Anyways, he chased me through the whole Valley. I didn't know where I was running to... but that didn't stop me, until I reached a cliff." Monkey with a smirk said, "With all that running, how did you not lose any weight?!" The others chuckled at this. "Hey! This is average for bears..." Po muttered before continuing. "I am the most fittest to claim the Dragon Warrior title!" As he said this, he stood up proud. Mantis came into conversation, "You work at a noodle shop, remember? Service with a smile!" Monkey and Mantis smirked at this. Crane just looked at them knowing its a family job. Po finished telling the rest of the story before leaving. "Let's just say, he is tree hugger now…" The thought came into head as he recalled the wolf tip over by a rock and flew off the cliff Po had been cornered by. Po had a surprise for Tigress as he walked towards the rooms. Tigress was laying, her back to the door. She heard the door slide open, but smiled as the presence was all too well known to her, but acted asleep. Po took notice of her 'slumber' and proceeded to set down the present only at the door, before sliding it closed. Tigress could smell the scent of peaches, tofu, and Training hall?


	2. A Love To Be Praised

**Chapter 2: A Love To Be Praised**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KNOW THE EVENTS OF CHINA NOR DO I INTEND TO. DO NOT TAKE IT SO HARSHLY.**

Tigress noticed a rose, but it was not ordinary. The petals were sliced Ruby and the stem was steel, signifying fury( **ruby** ) and strength( **steel** ), the blend created the signed powers of love. This particular flower was called a " **Love Marker.** " ( **Item Note: This item was invented in my own idea, therefore it's Birth is here and now.** ) A Love Marker is a special flower only blended with a gem and material to specify the heart felt bond, and three scents can be chosen. Two scents on chosen petals as to signify the individual's likes, or personality. Tofu is her personal food, as the training hall smell is of her personality that was obtained within. The third which resides in the middle, is the signature and most important of all, it either identifies the giver. Peaches is Po's personal fruit and most active. Therefore, being signed off as him!

She sets the flower near her, but soon noticed the scent of peaches covered the scent of a letter. She opens it, reads, and smiles saying to no one important other than herself, "Of course Po! I would love to." Po already fast asleep, though this time sleeping peacefully with no snoring at all is also in a deep sleep. Though, a smile perks up in his face.

Morning arrives as Master Shifu has announced today being the Dragon festival. That meant the warriors had this time to themselves. **(Clothing Note: Tigress has on a Blaze-Red kimono black trim showing strength. Crane wore a silver plated hat as his hat with its outer ring being gold. Viper recolored her characters on her back gold with the help of Mantis and Crane for the occasion. Mantis had only the back golden. Po wore his robe of gold with a jade trim along with a golden straw hat.** )

Po had woken up early setting each their respected bowls of noodles, Tigress's was specially made with burning spices as she liked it. He settled in his room for until he was to be the last out of the Jade Palace hoping everyone has left. Unbeknownst to him, Tigress was waiting, leaning against the Jade Palace doors which were open as the panda arrived. Both examined each other before speaking, Tigress going first, "Hm… You seem to dress up nicely, Dragon Warrior!", as she smirked one brow up as the other descended waiting for his reply. "And for a lady of awesomeness!" Said with a little hype. "You are stunning in a kimono!" She seemed rather delighted but kept her calm attitude replying with, "Thank you, Po." He then lifted his arm in an offer, "would you mind?" She then spoke with a surprise, she hugged his arm as she laid her head on his arm purring. "I would definitely be delighted too!" They headed down the stairs to the event.

The Dragons Festival was an event celebrating the Dragon Warrior. As they made there way through the Valley, Tigress smirked with one glance at a training dummy challenge and asked, "Think you can manage?" He looked at her and said, "Only if your ready to lose!" They headed towards the dummy and told the owner to start the game. He plucked a lever and both mechanisms came to life, lashing and swinging. Tigress blocking most of the attacks and making sure she had delivered the favor back, as for Po. He had no trouble like Tigress. Around the corner had been two kids challenging each other for the bulls-eye score, one held it back about to shoot when his friend tripped him. He lost his balance and fired to the sky over the area behind him. Po was happy he was finally able to show Tigress how to have true fun! But he saw a flying arrow from the bow and arrow games heading towards her. She noticed but had no time to react, although Po knew better and thought ahead. He broke off an arm earlier and with bump and swift kick making it flew up and shot up till it dropped towards Po, he then spin kicked the board straight towards to the projectile. Instantly, the arrow head struck and got stuck on the board and fell. Tigress then said with a smile, "The win is yours, Po! Always got to be the hero, right?" Po then look at her, eye to eye saying, "As long as you remain alive. I will always have a motive! Besides, you're the most precious feline I've come to known..." At that moment, he started to blush when he heard the crowd of people cheering at his statement. They were now close as Po held her hand, looking at her beautiful amber eyes, and slowly brought her in for their kiss The Panda had read a scroll on how to make a moment extra special, for he made sure to be extra slow to build up the suspense for the kiss. Finally, he stopped the torture as their lips locked deeply in moment. Nothing could be heard, or mattered, and it was rather the most peaceful moment shared by both! Only little blush shown by Tigress due to her orange fur, but Po's was quite noticeable. They finally broke, and the panda had whispered to her in between breaths, "I love you, Tigress." Tigress couldn't help but smile as their eyes mesmerized each other. They just began to walk off as the crowd cheered on. The camera changes view from a cliff. There stood a lone figure with entities behind him. He wore an eyepatch, a black hood among his coat. He was black from top to bottom! His red eye looking towards the Valley. "Po, you better be careful! I will come home soon...friend!" A white cloaked white furred creature comes from behind him and massages his shoulders, "Honey, we must go back to the camp...we cannot take long for our temple will be loned without a Lord!" The dark figure had looked back at her light blue, beautiful eyes. "My mistake, but we must be ready for the oncoming battle... The day will rise once the Dragon roars and the **Pheonix is reborn!** "


	3. Mask of Uncertainty

A **uthor Sticker -** _I know it has taken long, but I got stuff going on. I am going to update and change some things on my stories...only some. Note that most of my stories pages will always be fixed if I don't like the chapter. The stories are always rough drafts so don't be alarmed by spelling mistakes. Thanks you._

 **A Mask of Uncertainty**

 _~ The Next Day ~_

 **In the valley walks a hooded group of four individuals, their hoods covered all of them except for their paws. Their destination... The Jade Palace!**

The residents kept on staring at the strange group with wonder. "Excuse me" says one of the valleys residents, curious of their importance here. "Do you mind telling me what your business is here?" The valley has grown to mistrust visitors due to the recent events. It took two months to finally replenish most of their Valley back to it's natural beauty. The leader of the group walks up from behind two other hooded individuals with another following suit. One of them, snarling. "Yes, my purpose is with the Dragon Warrior! Who are you?"

The resident takes a hesitant, heavy breath before replying "That is a question you should answer! This is our home, not yours... so we have a right to know!" The Pig resident said. "And here I thought pigs ate mud and got dirty." Exclaimed the leader. "And who told you this?!" Another Pig joined in. "Due to the trash you speak and the way you look..." The leader spoke before the snarling creature beside him began to bear his teeth coming forward, showing its sharpness with a gleam. "I'd say delicious!" he exclaimed with a toothy grin. The pigs along with the citizens started to back up a bit.

"Hey, that's not nice! Leave the valley or state your business here!" Said Crane in a commanding way, along with Viper and Mantis ready for battle. "Who are you anyway!?" Asked Viper. The hooded leader started talking, and the snarling creature retreats to his side. "Well, do you know a panda named Po?" Crane looked a Viper and Mantis turned to Crane. "Why?" Crane asked. "Because, I have business to discuss with him!" "What kind of business?" Viper quickly shot back, hissing towards the end with narrow eyes. "Sir, must we wait for these brats to waste our time?!" Asked the snarling creature. His leader shot with "Don't be impolite!" "How am I-" "Ahhh, can we get this over with, I'm starving!" exclaimed Mantis in a rather annoyed tone.

Viper suppresses him with a hiss indicating the direness of the situation. "Please excuse Mantis, he only thinks about food...especially Po's noodles." said Viper. Crane followed up with "Viper! You shouldn't have given away Po like that!" Viper was confused "What do you mean? Like what?" "The way you just did, you gave him away, that we know him!" Viper just sighed "Oh...just calm down, they are not here to cause harm!" "Are you kidding me!? They practically scared the villagers half-to-Death!" Viper sighed once more before speaking "Please, Crane. Monkey and Mantis pull jokes all the time, they cause far more worse havoc than just simply, scaring them!" Viper turns to the group "We will take you to Po; IF you promise me you will not harm Po or any of us, got it?!"The leader of the group turns to his own friends, looking for mistrust or hesitation. After a few, he accepts their agreement. Now the group joins Crane, Viper and Mantis walking back to the Jade Palace.

Once they arrive following the Stairs of thousands, they approach the Palace doors. The group steps back letting Crane speak to the Palace Officials. Only seconds later did the doors finally open, revealing the Palace grounds. Coming into view being the infamous training grounds.

We turn towards the Sleeping Quarters. Once inside, we approach the Dining area where Viper then tells us to wait here as they go get Po. My snarling partner was very mistrusting of them. We all decided to speak since we are now alone. "What now Z? What do we do now. wait it out?" asked a creature with golden fur. "Nah Zur, we just calm ourselves and trust them." spoke Z. "How can you just trust these pigs, they probably don't have him here anyways!" Exclaimed my snarling friend. "Calm yourself Shadow, you know Z is right! Even if this IS a trap, we could just disappear." Claimed Zur. Shadow nodded in understanding and agreement finally silencing himself. Zur then had a final thought, "Hey Z, where is Wisp?" "She left to shop around the Valley while we're here." Said Z. "Dang man, she sure loves shopping!" Said Zur as he leaned on the wall. Z spoke again "She figured that we'd be here for little. So her compromise was to shop within the duration of our visit. We could settle here for a while though. But I guess she'll have to figure that out..." They all smirk, Zur chuckling a little.

View Point - Po and Tigress

Po and Tigress were at the Peach Tree enjoying the scenery.

"I just don't believe it... I finally got the one thing I never thought I'd have!" said Po, as he looks down at the feline standing beside him, clutching to his arm. "And what would that be, Dragon warrior?" Tigress asked while purring. "Love." Tigress seemed very confused, but more thoughtful. After a while, she spoke. "Po, you know because of you being the way you are, is how you came to be the very thing we all aspire to be! Sure it seems unfair, but life is unfair. The future goes either way! You decide or they will decide for you, that's just how it is."

Po was now confused and wanted additional information. "What do you mean by that, Tigress?" "What I mean is; Take the Dragon Scroll for example! We wanted the scroll, to be chosen as the one thing we worked so hard to be... but by training so hard, we had left the other half of us that mattered in our life! Ourselves. Because we couldn't decide, they decided for us... and you came. The reason you became the Dragon Warrior wasn't because of your training, but because you weren't afraid to be yourself!" Po just stood there, nodding. He was about speak when Crane had stolen his opportunity. "Po, there is so guy saying he knows you... he has a hood on, so we can't identify him..."

Viper cuts in "We wanted to tell you first to see what we should do about them. First of all, any thoughts on who this might be?" Po looked over at Tigress, she nodded with the same thought... _An ambush._

 **Author Talk**

Hi guys, how are you? Anyways, I apologize for the long wait...but things happened. Personal, and educational. So, I would like some feed from here on out! Reviews. I will be posting either a Feed Box above the next chapter, QA or Top 3 so be sure to Rev. I won't ask for Reviews until my Stories hit the 3rd Chapter, but feel free anyways.

 ** _Read on my fellow Dreamers!_**


	4. Misunderstood but not forgotten

_**As Po and the others rush down the hall, readying battle position, the strangers are nicely enjoying some tea.**_

"Hiyah!" Cried Po, set on his battle stance joined by his friends.

The strangers look at them with wonderous eyes, _What the..._ thought the newcomers in unison.

"Po?" said Z, as he now stood, fully examining his best friend from long ago, before the attack on the neighboring Panda village.

Po now begun to look at the newcomers carefully, specifically the one standing and staring at him. Po had begun to question the strangers presence and sudden unknown familiarity. _Why does he look familiar?_

"Um... I'm sorry buddy, but do we know each other? I feel like I've seen you before. Were you by chance, oh I don't know, at an eating competition? I'm unbeaten, just so you know!" Po informed the stranger, looking proudly at the stranger, who had now sat down to take a sip of his tea and sighed at the question and chuckled at the Panda's exclaim.

Monkey then jumps in saying, "But Po, weren't you beaten by your father before you officially met him last time?"

"Yeah! right?" Mantis adds, now looking at Po.

"...oh yeah," Po mumbles. "Thanks for reminding me Monkey, Mantis! Talk about salt on the womb..."

This caused a silence before snickering was heard from group of hooded individuals joined by Monkey and Mantis. Crane's serious attitude faltering in addition to this. Viper had froze on the spot. And Tigress maintened her composure, although not without so mindful discomfort.

A hand sets onto his shoulder making him look into Tigress' amber eyes. "It's salt to the **wound** , Po." She says making Po slightly pout.

"Why, what did I say?" He asked.

"Ack-keh! Nevermind Po, we'll talk about it later," said Tigress making a mental note to teach him the difference between a female's center core and wounds.

He receives a hug from Tigress. But Z speaks up grabbing their attention as he stands up. The action makes Po and the Five flinch into battle positions.

"Po, we've been friends longer than you've been the Dragon Warrior, or so I hear," said Z. Z was somewhat annoyed at the panda. _I walked a thousand plus miles in search of my best friend, and he doesn't bother to remember me... Now I look like a fool in front of my comrades...poor me,_ he sighed in defeat.

Z seeing as the result is not as bad as it could've been, he reintroduces himself.

"I am Zero," Z introduces himself as. "I came seeking my friend of cubhood. I used to visit the Panda village before I left for my training regarding my upcoming role! Po, You were still a cub as was I, but when my father heard of your new chapter, he infromed me about our bonds as cubs. I too forgot."

"Yikes, I wish I could remember you, sorry buddy..." apologized Po. If you want, you could stay at the Jade Palace!"

This offer resulted in a facepalm from Tigress, eyeroll from Monkey, shameful headbow from Viper and Crane, followed by a comment from Mantis.

"Way to go 'Dragon Warrior,'" hand-quoted Mantis.

"Po, we can't just invite strangers into the Jade palace! What about Master Shifu?! Explained Monkey.

Shadow snikered in response, "I don't care about Master Cheese food!"

"It's Shifu." Corrected Viper.

"She foo, you foo, I eat food!" Growled Shadow.

Z stepped in while Shadow stood there bearing his fangs.

"If you'd allow us to, we'd love to stay for a while within palace grounds," said Z.

Great! Follow me, oh-you'll love it. Have you seen the awesome artifacts they have here!? I almost peed when I saw–––" fanboyed Po.

—

Sorry for not updating. I've been hooked on some Naruto and will be following uo with such, until then, no more chapters for Untold, UberNet, and Eternal Drift. Naruto will be my main focus, I really need to get in out of my head and onto my library!

Update: GaaTema/Sandcest

 **$andhills Holløw**


End file.
